


touché

by nemju



Category: VIXX
Genre: (not a harry potter au), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, sanghyuk uses his magic wand on jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemju/pseuds/nemju
Summary: just the simplest touch drives him crazy, and sanghyuk knows that, maybe too well.





	touché

**Author's Note:**

> initially based of jaehwan saying 'i'm more sensitive to touch instead' when asked about what smells he likes  
> key word: initially

just the simplest touch drives him crazy, and sanghyuk knows that.

jaehwan lies naked on the bed, heart thundering as he waits for what surprises sanghyuk’s able to spring on him today. he shifts on his back, feeling the cool silkiness of the sheets bunching up underneath his shoulder blades. it keeps him grounded as proof of reality, since his sense of sight has been replaced with the darkness behind a blindfold, but even that gets him tutting in response.

‘no moving.'

a sudden touch to his cock makes gasp. he feels something round and hard press up against the base of his cock. sanghyuk must have let go and its weight presses down on his balls, the new pressure making his breathing speed up uncontrollably quick.

he knows what it is, way too familiar with its shape fitting between his legs not to recognise his—their— wand vibrator. the knowledge of what it can do coupled with the vast possibilities of what sanghyuk will be able to do with it sends a whole thrill through him. he trusts him without even a shadow of a doubt, but the boy is unregrettably smart. like reading jaehwan’s mind, his legs are suddenly lifted to accommodate some kind of strap, which is then brought to the front to secure his thighs together. sanghyuk gives it a firm tug to tighten it and that’s where jaehwan realises that the strap is meant to keep the wand in place, it tied in with his thighs. a breathy ‘oh no’ slips through his lips and he hears sanghyuk chuckle.

‘don’t worry, hyung.'

he feels a button being pressed on the wand and whatever mental capacity jaehwan had left to process what sanghyuk said immediately shrinks down to the size of a pea. sanghyuk’s kind enough to start on low, but even the lowest vibrations make jaehwan’s toes curl. it feels nice being granted some stimulation despite knowing what’s to come. he feels it travel up his length, the phantom tingling pulling heat to his face. jaehwan can’t hear anything but the buzzing and his own pants in his ears so he whines loud, making sure to let sanghyuk know how it’s affecting him.

‘you okay?’ comes sanghyuk’s voice, just an inkling of concern lacing through.

‘yeah, yeah, it’s just, i-'

jaehwan cuts off with an embarrassingly shuddery moan as the wand increases the vibration strength, strong enough now to feel it surging down to his knees. his cock’s fully hard even from the previous setting, he knows, and he needs more. more tiny moans fill his ears, sounds letting themselves out past open lips.

sanghyuk can probably see how he’s squirming and sweating from this already. what is he doing while jaehwan’s blindfolded, is he just watching, is he touching himself to him, the image of sanghyuk struggling to keep quiet while jaehwan lies there unbeknownst sends a shock of pleasure through him. jaehwan knows him being teased gets sanghyuk off, and he would give anything to be able to see right now. without even being aware of it, he finds his hands hovering near his crotch of their own accord, and forcefully sticks them to the sides of his thighs, grabbing at them for some kind of relief.

‘oh, you’re doing better than the last time,’ sings sanghyuk, apparently pleased with jaehwan’s attempt at self-control.

jaehwan whines again, hours upon hours of ‘last time’ coming back to him. he didn’t not enjoy it, but he wants to come at least twice this time.

'touch me, please, sanghyuk? please?’

he’s getting desperate, feeling the wetness drip down onto his stomach. the vibrations are relentless and jaehwan really cannot imagine that he will be able to hold out on the highest setting. it would be a pity to come without sanghyuk’s hands on him.

‘mmm, just a little longer.'

tears slip past the blindfold into his hair as he squirms, hoping to relieve himself from the head of the wand. the tight strap digs into his thighs as he wiggles from side to side. even the light coolness from disrupting the air around him makes him cry out, every inch of him on high alert. his nipples ache from not being touched and his stupid brain sadistically imagines how amazing it would feel if sanghyuk decides to pinch them now.

just thinking about it almost sends him over the edge, if not for the wand and vibrations switching off completely. he swallows, tipping his chin up. sanghyuk must have known, he always does.

the bed suddenly dips around his feet, and it takes jaehwan aback. there’s tugging at his thighs, and he hears a belt buckle clinking as the strap loosens and the wand gets taken away. he recalls sanghyuk wearing a belt to work today. he doesn’t even have time to savour that bit of information when his legs suddenly get pushed apart and up into the air. they were already numb from the wand and the extra movement removes every bit of feeling to them. sanghyuk’s hands on the back of his thighs feel so big and so strong, even that makes jaehwan moan.

‘a little longer, jaehwan.'

the buzzing from the wand returns and it’s louder than before. jaehwan expected sanghyuk to be done with it by now, to give up and fuck jaehwan and let them both come. the boy is way too clever and the sound jaehwan makes when the wand head presses against his perineum is enough to send him straight to hell. the wand at it’s highest setting is lethal as it goes hard enough to reach his prostate from where sanghyuk’s putting it.

it disappears before returning a few seconds later, and then it’s gone again, over and over. every time it comes into contact with jaehwan, it sends a zap straight to his painfully hard cock. it’s not enough. jaehwan twists his hands into the sheets beside him and can’t stop himself from making all these sounds as he grows increasingly frustrated. sanghyuk loves to do this to him, knowing how sensitive he is.

finally, sanghyuk presses it to jaehwan, hard, and jaehwan knows what he wants to do. it doesn’t leave, vibrations hitting his prostate relentlessly. everything is heightened, he can’t see nor hear nor feel anything but the buzzing between his legs. sanghyuk rotates the wand just the tiniest bit and the shift causes the dam to break.

jaehwan comes equally hard, shouting out sanghyuk’s name, the blinding white pleasure crashing into him. he sobs as he seizes, hips bucking up and legs thrashing about. it feels so good to have both the relief and pleasure bundling into one and zipping all through his body. it comes to him over and over until the vibrations stop.

jaehwan lies there numb after long moments, reeling in from the orgasm. he instinctively sticks his arms out to feel for sanghyuk and is relieved to feel sanghyuk’s presence climbing over him.

‘it’s okay, hey, look at me,’ sanghyuk whispers, voice cracking on the last word. jaehwan isn’t sure if he meant to or not. he grimaces at the overwhelming light piercing into his eyeballs as the blindfold is gently pulled off his head. sanghyuk is leaning over jaehwan, wiping at his teary eyes for him. he blinks them, bringing sanghyuk into focus. as usual, he's stunning, with the light hitting his cheekbones, smiling lips bitten raw and not by jaehwan.

‘you’re so good, hyung. so pretty.'

jaehwan smiles at him, thanking every god in the sky for landing him here. his heart skips a beat when sanghyuk reaches for jaehwan’s hands, giving them a squeeze. sanghyuk dips down, mouthing at jaehwan’s collarbones, and jaehwan closes his eyes at the warm touch. he continues down, purposefully kissing just around jaehwan’s nipples to make him laugh.

‘pretty and sensitive.'

jaehwan lifts his head to look at sanghyuk, whose eyes unabashedly flick down to jaehwan’s half-hard dick and splatters of cum on his stomach.

‘stop it, sanghyuk.' jaehwan laughs, weakly trying manoeuvre one of his feet to kick him in the face.

sanghyuk hums in response and kneels between jaehwan’s legs. he doesn’t know what’s coming, but he doesn’t expect sanghyuk dragging a finger from the base to tip of his cock. it's the first time sanghyuk’s touching him for the night, and jaehwan cries out, his body reacting immediately. boyish giggles fill his ears before hot lips press themselves to the swollen head of his dick, and suddenly coming twice might have been too low of an expectation.

just the simplest touch drives him crazy, and sanghyuk knows that, maybe too well.

**Author's Note:**

> WDJST? (why did jaehwan say that?) why? now i have to deal w writing bad smut? rest.


End file.
